Genesis of a Hero
by Anthony1
Summary: First part of ‘Defenders of the Night’ series. There’s always been a time when a hero needed to decide on if they wanted to use their abilities to help others. Here’s a story about one particular person with a similar decision to make.
1. Night Life

I'm back. After finishing my story, 'The Wanderer' so many months ago I comeback with a completely new story. In actually, this is the first saga in a bigger story known as 'Defenders of the Night'. Hopefully you readers will take the opportunity in reading this story and seeing if you enjoy it. As for the disclaimer, I don't own digimon.

* * *

Genesis of a Hero

_Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be achieved.  
__William Jennings Bryan (1860 - 1925)_

Chapter 1:  
Night Life

Kyoto, Japan. During the day, this majestic city seems to come alive with the people living within it. However, what most of the do not know that when the sun has set something else walks the streets who are not even human. Some of those things are not a threat as they are just trying to live simple lives.

Unfortunately, there are that who live off on by causing pain and suffering to others and that is where I come in. Whether I chose it or it chose me, I have taken it upon myself to battle the evil and save the world from darkness.

-/-/-/-/-

When nightfall comes over a city, some people feel it is a good time to have fun and forget all their worries. However, that was not the case as a young woman was running down the streets from two men. Running through alleyways, she tried to escape her pursuers but it did not pay off as she ran to a dead end of an alley. What none of them knew was that high above a figure was watching on, waiting for the moment to intervene.

"It's a dead end for you girl and in more ways than one." spoke the taller of the two. "That chase was fun while it lasted but it has made my friend and me a little thirsty." To the girl's horror, the face of the man changed to on with a bumpy forehead, eerie yellow eyes and two teeth that were like fangs.

"So since it was you that cause us to become hungry you should be the one to fix it." Grabbing a hold of the girl, he prepared to bring his fangs down on her neck. The girl tried to push herself away from her captor but it proves to be pointless as the creature maintained his gripe. She yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would hear and come to save her before it was too late.

"Give it up. No one can hear you and even if someone did we'll be done long before they arrive." exclaimed the other captor that was with them who also had the same inhuman face as his friend. Just as the creature was about to sink his teeth into the girl's neck a figure jumped from the nearby building and came between the girls and two captors.

He had reddish brown hair that went to his neck but narrowed at the end and brown eyes. The outfit he was wearing was a dark red T-shirt, black pants and over that was a black leather coat. 'Sorry for the interruption. I just saw the commotion and I thought that I join the party."

No one could figure out what was the deal with this newcomer but all the girl was caring about was whether this person could save her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into boy. So I suggest that you leave before you end up like this girl is going to be." It was then that the newcomer took notice of the two creature's faces.

"Wow, dude what's the deal with your faces? Are you wearing masks or are you just some ugly mother fuckers?" For that comment, the newcomer was punch in the back of the head from the creature's lackey, knocking him down like a sack of bricks.

"Well, that takes care of that little annoyance. Now I think it's time to finish with what we left off." Joining his friend the two of them was about to sink their teeth into the girl's neck who simply gave up in escaping. "Man, what's the deal with that unprovoked shot? All I did was ask a question and you hit me from behind I don't take too kindly to that."

Now fed up with the person's constant interruptions the lackey came over to put an end to it. "Now listen here you punk, we're giving you a chance to leave so you better take it before we change our minds."

When he got closer, the newcomer grabbed the lackey's head and with a quick twist, he broke his neck, killing the creature instantly. Angered by the death of his partner the creature threw the girl to the ground and went running at his partner's killer. Unknown by him though was that from the newcomers coat sleeve a small collapsible sword and was ready to use it.

Avoiding a wild swing the newcomer swung around and sliced the creature's head clean off his body. When that happened, both his head and body exploded in a cloud in dust. As that was happening, he went over to the fallen creature and without the slightest bit of hesitation chopped off his head, which resulted in him, become dust as well.

Recovering her senses the girl got back to her feet and cautiously walked over to her hero, not knowing what to expect from him. "Excuse me sir, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from whatever those things were. Speaking of which, what were they?"

Ignoring her question the newcomer returned his sword back into his coat sleeve and started to walk off. "Wait, you didn't answer my question." "Trust me. It's better than you don't know more than you already know and try to get back to the rest of your life." Without another word the newcomer left and did not even take a second glance at the confused girl.

-/-/-/-/-

In a parochially broken down portion of the city we find our recent hero walking down the street avoiding any form of contact with any of the people passing by. Reaching a seemingly abandoned building, he walked in and went down a long hall until he reached a large metal door.

Unlocking it, he entered a barren room, which only had a bed, a closet and a large cabinet. Going over he opened up the cabinet to reveal loads of weapons of all varieties inside. Removing all his weapons from his coat and wrists, he suddenly stopped.

"Whoever you are it would be wise for you to leave before I make you leave." Closing the cabinet it revealed a blonde hair boy who seemed to be the same age as the hero and was wearing a black shirt, jeans and a tanned colored jacket. "Now, now, is that anyway to talk to a friend?" questioned the stranger. "We're not friends. I don't even know you and you sure as hell don't know me."

"Oh, is that a fact? Let us see, your name is Daisuke Motomiya. You moved to Kyoto six months ago and since then you have been hunting down and killing every demon that you have come across. Which is somewhat ironic since you're-" "I find it interesting that you know all this stuff about me and yet I don't even know a single thing about you. For example, what is your name?"

"That's a fair enough question. My name is Takeru Takaishi and I am here to help you." "Is that a fact? Parietal how and why you'd do that?" "Well for one I have vas resources that could help you get better weapons and help you to find better living conditions. As for why I want to help...lets just say that I have my reasons. So what do you say? Want to team up and make the world safe?"

Sticking his hand out Takeru looked for Daisuke to do the same but only got an uninterested stare. "No thanks, I don't want or need our help. I have done well for myself without any assistance and I don't want to start now."

"It looks as though I'll have to prove myself on how valuable I could be. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's a paper with an address to a party. Before you ask there is going to be a person there who is going to be a targeted by some shady characters. Maybe that person will need someone to watch over them."

After looking at the note for a couple of seconds, Daisuke reluctantly took the note. 'I'll do this but only because I'm curious." Going back to the cabinet, he began to get a few weapons. "By the way, if this is true do you at least know who I'm supposed to look for?"

"Sorry but I was unable to get any description about the person. I am not even sure why these people want this person. All I know is that if they do get him or her it will result in serious trouble for you. How, I don't know so you better get whoever it is before we have to find out."

-/-/-/-/-

The Next Night...

"Well, this seems to be the place." spoke Daisuke as he stood in a huge house with tons of people going in or hanging around it. Slowly he walked onto the property, making sure not to get some unwanted attention. He was able to cross the yawn and reached the doorway but did not enter. "Hey man, what's wrong?" asked some old man.

"Why are you just standing there?" Come on in and enjoy the party." "I don't know. I'm not really that much of a party person." "That's nonsense. Listen, this is my house and I want everyone that attends my party to have a good time. So come on in and have some fun." Cautiously Daisuke stepped in and walked down the hallway with the old man walking beside him.

"So, I never did get your name." "Daisuke, Daisuke Motomiya. What's yours?" 'The name's Samuel Bentson. I'm one of Kyoto's well-known talent agents. I help to make the careers for some of Japan's biggest stars and models. This party is to welcome some of my newer clients to the business and possibly help them get some opportunities for work. Speaking of which, what type of work are you in?" "Uh...I'm a detective." "That's interesting. I will remember to keep that in mind. Any ways, I have to go meet with some people so why don't you go ahead and mingle while I deal with this."

With Samuel walking off I started looking around seeing if I could find the person that I was suppose to help and if possible the ones that were after him/her. "I don't believe it. Daisuke, is that you?" asked a voice.

Turning around he came face to face with a girl about his age with ruby eyes, brown hair that went passed her shoulders and was wearing a flattering pink dress that went down to her knees. Daisuke looked at the girl with confusion but having the feeling that he knew her.

"You don't remember me do you?" Reluctantly Daisuke shook his head fearing to offending the girl. "It's me, Hikari Kamiya." "Hikari?" Daisuke questioned as he saw the girl nod her head in confirmation. "Oh my lord, I'm shocked. I can't believe how much you change and I'm not complaining."

"I could say the same thing about you." Going around Hikari looked over Daisuke from top to bottom. "Man, look at you. It's only been ten years since we last saw each other and it looks as though your a totally different person." "Well, in a way you would be right but let's forget about that for the moment. Tell me, what are you doing here? The last I heard you were planning on going to some university."

"That's true but unfortunately I wasn't able to get the money that was needed to attend so that is on hold for the time being. I'm now modeling and have done very good for myself. As for the reason why I'm at this party, I am seeing if I can get some job openings and it couldn't hurt to make some powerful connections. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? From what I can remember you weren't the type of person to be a model."

"It's nothing really. I'm kind of working on some...case and it involves someone from this party." "Are you serious? Could you tell me who it is? Maybe I can help." For a moment, Daisuke was considering telling her but thought against it since it would be safer for her it she remained in the dark.

Suddenly, without warning four men barged in and to everyone's fright all of them had the same demonic face as the two that Daisuke dealt with the previous night. Gaining immediate control, three of the men positioned themselves at the main entrance while the other expected all the people of the party.

For the next couple of minutes all they did was look over the guests as if they were looking for someone in particular. When that was going on, Daisuke slowly reached into his coat pocket to the small dagger that he brought. As one of the men came closer the more he pulled it out and was ready to use it.

An intense moment passed as one of men was now in front of him and was looking him over but was he was poised to drive the dagger into the man's chest if needed. Just as he was about to strike the apparent leader of the group came over and grabbed Hikari.

"Come on. We got the one that we came for. Let's hurry up and deliver her to our employer so we can get our money. They started to walk off while pulling the struggling Hikari behind them. Not allowing them to get away with this, Daisuke leapt in front of them and knocked down the one who was holding Hikari.

With the man down, he quickly grabbed her and ran out of the building with the men following close by. Running with all their might the two came to a deserted alleyway with a dead end. Before they could turn back, the group of men appeared and by the look of their demonic faces, they were not happy. "All right, I don't know who you are and I don't care. Just give us back the girl and we promise to let you leave with only a few injuries." threaten the leader.

Placing himself in front of Hikari, Daisuke looked at his adversaries with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I may not know why you want her but I'll do all that I can to keep her from you." "Suit yourself. We gave you the chance to walk away but you chose to ignore it. You give us no choice but to deal with you, permanently."

Eager for what look like an easy kill one of the men leapt at the two. In almost one fluid motion, Daisuke moved aside, along the way grabbed the man, and pierce him in the heart with the dagger that he had earlier. Before the man even hit the ground, his body turned into a pile of dust. Wanting to revenge for his fallen comrade, another man came at Daisuke but he ended up like his friend as Daisuke spun around and tossed the dagger into his heart that resulted in him turning into dust as well.

Everyone was in definite silence but for different reasons. For Hikari she was in disbelief at what she just witness, the two remaining men were stun by seeing two of there very own being taken out so easily and Daisuke, he was just waiting for what was to come. "How could this be happening?" questioned one of the men.

'Those were two of our best men and he took them out without so much of a sweat. There is no way we can get pass him to get the girl." "Stop your sniffling. He may have been able to deal with us one at a time but he can't possibly deal with the two of us at once."

Going on the offense the last two men went at their adversary but at the last moment the leader of the two turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Seeing his comrade had suddenly deserted him he was unprepared to fight on his own as Daisuke quickly struck him down.

As he laid there on the ground in agony, Daisuke dragged him up. "Now you listen and listen good. I'm going to ask you a question and you better tell me the truth or you may end up like your friends." By the sound of Daisuke's voice, he was starting to get fed up with this whole thing.

"Who are you working for and why do they want my friend?" "I-I-I don't know." For that answer, he got punch in the face. "I'm not going to ask you again. Tell me what I want to know or you'll regret ever meeting me." From her position Hikari couldn't see the front of Daisuke but she noticed that whatever the man saw in Daisuke's face caused him to become absolute afraid. "Okay, okay, I'll talk." Releasing his hold, Daisuke allowed the man to talk.

"Our group was paid to get the girl from a company called the Takenaka Corporation. They paid us a large sum of money to get a hold of that girl. What they want with her I don't know. All I do know is that it involves with getting some guy. I told you all that I know now let me leave like you promise." "I could do that."

"I could do that can't I?" It seemed as though Daisuke was going to allow the man to go until the collapsible sword came out of his coat sleeve. "But I won't." With one quick swipe of his sword, he decapitated his head clean off his body. As expected his body and severed head became dust.

Finally over coming from what she just experience, Hikari slowly went over to Daisuke who was still facing away from her. 'Daisuke, what was that all about and what happen to them?" Reaching out she put a hand on his shoulder but quickly pulled it away just the same time that she noticed his face. He no longer had the same face that he had before but now had the same one that the men that he just dealt with had. Apparently, after experiencing everything she went through that night finally took its toll on her as she fainted on the spot.

* * *

There you go. There was the very first chapter to not only this saga but the entire story in general. I hope you readers take the time to leave a review about how you felt about what happen in the chapter and the start of the story. 


	2. Revelations

Here it is readers,the next chapter to my Genesis of a Hero saga. I want to thank all those who read and review the first chapter, I truly appreciated it. I took your criticism and fixed up this chapter. Hopefully it'll help to better your reading. Now, go read and like always, I don't own digimon._

* * *

_

_When someone allows you to bear his burdens, you have found deep friendship.  
__Real Live Preacher, Weblog, January 4, 2003_

Chapter 2:  
Revelations

"Sir, one of the men that you hired has returned and he says that he has some important information that you may find interesting." exclaimed a young woman to three unknown figures who were concealed in shadows.

"Very well, send him in." Doing as she was instructed she sent in the man that was in the group that went after Daisuke and Hikari a while ago.

"My sirs, my men and I were able to locate the girl just where you said she would be. We had her in our possession until we were ambushed by some man dressed black. He showed up and within a minute took out two of my men as if they were nothing. "I've never saw anything like it before. There is no way that he was human."

"So you just ran away like a coward." spoke one of the figures with an emotionless voice. "Of course I didn't run. I just figured that I should hurry here and inform you of this situation."

Fearing for what could happen to him, he fell to his knees. "Please forgive me sire for my failure in capturing the girl. I wait for my punishment." Bowing his head he waited for whatever was to come but it never came.

"It couldn't be helped. You were smart in bringing this to us. To show our appreciation we'll allow you to have another chance at this newcomer. Of course, after we have given you a few adjustments."

Liking the idea of taking care of the person who made a fool of him and his now dead gang the man was more than willing to do whatever it took to make it a reality. He nodded his approval to the idea and followed the woman out of the room to where he would be getting the so called adjustments.

"Well, it looks as though the one that we were waiting for has finally arrived." exclaimed one of the figures now that they were alone.

"That appears to be the case. But will wait until we see him go against our friend if he is actually worth our time." spoke one of the other figures with this one having a more feminine voice. "For the time being we'll just stand back and see what happens."

-/-/-/-/-

"Uh, my head is killing me." Slowly lifting herself up to the sitting position Hikari realized that she was in a bed but she couldn't remember how she got there. _"The last thing that I can remember is being taken by those strange looking men but I was saved by Daisuke."_ It was then that she remembered seeing the freighting look on her savior's face. _"Maybe I just imagine it but it felt too real."_ Suddenly a blonde hair man came in carrying a tray of food and water.

"Oh good you're awake. I was about to call a doctor if you were out for any longer." When he went to put the tray on the bed Hikari staggered back. "Hey, relax. I'm one of the good guys." Thankfully, that seemed to calm her down as she settled back in the bed. "The name's Takeru. I'm a friend of Daisuke's."

"You're a friend of Daisuke?"

"Yeah I am. He was the one who told me to keep an eye on you while he went out to attend to some business."

Seeing the opportunity to get some information about what she witness last night Hikari figured that she could try to pump some information from Takeru. "Takeru, is it all right if I ask you about something?"

"Sure it is. It'll be a good way for us to be better acquainted with one another. What do you want to ask me?"

"It's about what happen last night. I was wondering if you could-" Before she could finish her question, Daisuke entered the room with a serious look on his face.

"It's nice to see that you're up Hikari. If you excuse me, there's something that I need to discuss with Takeru."

Excusing themselves both Daisuke and Takeru went out of the room to talk in private. "Well, how is she?" asked Daisuke.

"She's seems okay and if you don't mind me saying she's isn't that bad of a looker." joked Takeru but quickly got serious when he saw the serious expression on his friend's face. "Any ways, what were you doing while you were out?"

"I was trying to find some info about what I gathered at last night's altercation. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything. That is why I am asking if you could use your connections to find about a thing called the Takenaka Corporation."

That one question seemed to strike something in Takeru as it took him sometime to answer. "Did you just say the Takenaka Corporation?"

"Yeah, I mean that's what I got out of the guy from last night about who paid him and his friends to abduct Hikari." It was then that Daisuke took notice of the pale look expression on Takeru's face. "What's wrong Takeru? Do you already know something about this Takenaka Corporation?"

"…Yes I do. I don't know much about it but from what I do know it isn't good." Apparently thinking that Hikari might accidentally overhear something that she shouldn't, he motioned for Daisuke to continue the discussion in another room. Once positive that they wouldn't be overheard Takeru his explanation.

"If you read what's been in the papers of the media all you'll get is about how they're a large international company who specializes in making chemicals for hospitals and labs. However, what happens behind the scenes is really what they're known for. They make those chemicals is only a front for them to sell spells, incantations and other super natural items to whoever is willing to pay for their services." Takeru stopped to allow what he just said to sink in.

"This is big Daisuke. If it's in fact the Takenaka Corporation behind the attempted abduction of Hikari then we're in for some retaliation for foiling their plans. What are we going to do?"

"Well, for one, I want you to go and try to find out what the Takenaka Corporation might have planned. Don't do anything foolish. Just get whatever information that you can find and get back here."

Nodding his head, Takeru allowed what was asked sink in. "Okay, I'll do that. It'll take sometime but I should be able to get something. But while I'm doing that what will you're going to do?"

Turning around Daisuke started walking back to the room that Hikari was in. "I'll be taking Hikari back to her place so she can gather some of her stuff. If she were still being targeted then it wouldn't be safe for her to stay there. Therefore, for now she'll be staying over here."

Opening the door, they saw that Hikari was out of bed and was looking around the room, to be more precise, a photo of Daisuke and some woman. "If you are up for it we can go get some of your stuff so you can be more comfortable. Is that all right with you?"

She simply nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I'm okay with that." Putting the photo down she turned around and stood in front of Daisuke. "So, are we going or not?"

-/-/-/-/-

It was now night time and we find our hero arriving with Hikari at her apartment. Opening the door Hikari walked in but looking back noticed that Daisuke was still standing outside the doorway. "What's the matter? There's nothing stopping you from coming in."

Scratching the back of his head he gave Hikari a goofy smile. "You do have a point there. I just think that it's uh...appropriate to be invited into someone's home the first time."

After giving him a puzzled look she gave in to his request. "Fine, if that makes you happy then I invite you in." Walking in Daisuke looked around the apartment. It seemed to be a cozy little place with mementos from her life here and there.

Heading off where he saw Hikari went off to see how she was doing and saw that she already packed a suitcase and was currently sitting on her bed while holding a small stuffed white cat in her lap. Giving her the time to relax Daisuke sat in a nearby chair and sat there silently until she was ready. "Tell me what's going on Daisuke." asked Hikari unexpectedly.

"W-What! Tell you about what?"

"Everything. I want to know why those men were trying to kidnap me, how their faces changed the way that they did, why they turned into dust when you killed them and most importantly, how your own face change to exactly like the ones that those men had."

Knowing that he could no longer put this on hold Daisuke decided that it was time to come clean. "If that is what you wish then I'll explain but to warn you there might be something's that will surprise you." Scooting over she ready herself for whatever Daisuke's story was.

Flashback...

"Come on Daisuke. We got to get moving." Hearing his partner, a young Daisuke, decked out in a police outfit grabbed the cups of coffee before heading over to the squad car. "Sorry about that Drake. If I could help I would've moved faster." His partner, now known as Drake, simply laughed if off.

"Don't worry about Daisuke. I'm just teasing you." Starting the squad car they drove into the streets. "Man, take it easy. Just because you're a rookie officer in the Shinjuku police force doesn't mean you have to be all tensed up."

Those words seem to get through Daisuke's head as he calmed down. For most of the night nothing was out of the norm until they were radioed about investigating a disturbance at some old warehouse. They arrived at the destination in no time and by the outward appearance there didn't seem to be anything suspicious.

Deciding that they should check inside the warehouse, both Daisuke and Drake saw that nothing appeared to be out a place. Feeling that it was simply a false alarm the two were about to leave when suddenly a man amazingly jumped down from the rafters without a bit of effort.

Taken by surprise, the two officers were unable to react in time as the mysterious man knocked down Drake and grabbed Daisuke by the neck. Despite struggling for all his worth he couldn't escape from the man's grasp. To Daisuke's shock, the man's face changed to some hideous expression. Being seemingly put into a trance, Daisuke could only stare in those inhuman eyes as his head was tilted to the side and sunk his fanglike teeth into his neck and started to drink Daisuke's blood.

As the blood was being drained from his body, Daisuke started to slip in a lifeless sleep a gunshot was heard. Apparently Drake had regained his senses and was attempting to save his partner by firing his weapon. That proved to be affective as the man actually let go of Daisuke. Being too weak to remain standing, Daisuke started to collapsed to the ground just as his partner continued to fire his gun.

Drake repeatedly fired his gun and even though for some reason the man wouldn't go down he was receiving major damage as his blood literally sprayed all about from each gunshot. On one particular gunshot, the man's blood sprayed onto Daisuke's body, most specific where his neck wound was. With the life seemingly slipping from his body Daisuke saw right before his eyes closed was Drake continuing to fire at the man who couldn't possibly be human.

-/-/-/-/-

Slowly the eyes of Daisuke opened up and instead of being back in the warehouse he was in some dark confining box. _"What the hell is going? What in the world is this?"_ Calming himself a bit it finally struck him on what he was in. _"Oh my God! I'm in an actual coffin."_ Allowing the fear of actually waking up in a coffin he repeatedly pounded on it and screaming as loud as his lungs would allow in the hopes that someone would hear him.

Coming to the realization that no one could hear his pleas he did the only thing that he could think of and that was to actually to get himself out. Clawing through mounds of dirt Daisuke finally reached the surface. Once he was all the way out he collapsed onto the ground as he tried to regain his senses.

"It's about time that you came up. If you waited any longer I would have left." Turning around Daisuke came face to face with an attractive woman who had blonde hair with grayish blue eyes and was wearing a black leather outfit that helped to show off her body with the last detail being a sword strapped to her side.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Even though he was still both physically and mentally exhausted from what he had to do he wasn't going to allow himself to be taken advantage of.

The girl simply lifted her hands up. "Calm down, I don't mean you any harm. In fact, I'm here to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"Before I answer that, look behind you. You'll be surprised at what you see." Doing as she asked, Daisuke turned around and what he saw made his face pale. Right there stood a headstone but what really frightened him was what was written on it. On the headstone, it stated:

**Here Lies  
Daisuke Motomiya  
1982-2008  
Devoted Son  
Beloved Friend  
He Will Be Missed**

"This...can't be. If I was truly dead then why am I standing right here? I'm not a ghost am I?" Walking over the lady came over and stood beside Daisuke.

"No. You're not a ghost but at the same time, you're not alive. You are as what people called one of the walking dead, a vampire."

'That can't be! There's no way that can be true."

"I'm afraid that it is. For someone to become a vampire is by being bitten by one them, then being drained of your blood to the point of death where they then make you drink their blood, thus becoming one of them. Fortunately before you could drink the vampire's blood you were saved but you still had the demon's blood mixed in with yours when it entered through your neck wound from its blood being sprayed onto it."

Drawing her sword the woman pointed it at Daisuke's neck. "For some unknown reason you have been given all the abilities of a vampire but still maintained your soul. The question is though what do you plan to do with this newfound gift? Will you use it for good or for evil?"

Turning his gaze away from his headstone he looked towards the woman. "I don't know why but I believe you and I wish to use this ability to help those so they won't end up like I have."

Apparently getting the answer that she wanted, the woman put her sword away. "I was hoping that you would say that. My name is Katara and I'll be helping you to get on your way to fulfilling that goal."

"Why would you do this? Up until this day I haven't even met you." Turning around she took a few steps away from Daisuke.

"Throughout this world there are evil and terrible things occurring. Stealing and killing, those are only small samples of what happens without the knowledge of man. That is why there is a need for people to fight against the evil to keep the balance between good and evil. I am no longer able to keep on fighting, that is why I need to look for a successor to take over for me, and I believe that you might be that person. So if you want to take me up on my proposal then follow me."

With that, she walked off leaving Daisuke alone to think. Taking one last look at what was and technically his grave he came to a decision and that was to take up on Katara's proposal as he went to catch up with her in what was sure to be the beginning of an incredible journey.

End of Flashback…

"And that's how it all started. For the next couple of years I learned fighting skills and about what I have become. No one that I knew before my 'death' with the exception of you knows about this. Thankfully no one but my family knows that I was even dead soon as to not draw any confusion. But enough about me, there has to be tons of questions that you want to ask Hikari. Ask away and I will do my best to answer them."

By the expression on her face, it was easy to tell that Hikari was shocked by my story. "Are you saying that you are a real life vampire?" He answered by nodding his head. "So does that mean you actually drink…blood and are you really affected by all those myths about vampires?"

"Yes, I do drink blood but I never have touched human blood. As for those things that are supposed to hurt or kill vampires, there is some truth to them. Staked in the heart, fire, decapitation and sunlight can kill. Crosses and holy water can cause pain but things like sleeping in coffins and garlic are false. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable about this."

To his surprise, Hikari came over and knelt beside him. "I'm not uncomfortable about this Daisuke. True, this is a little hard to take all at once but this is what you are now. It doesn't matter what you have become. You're still the same person that I knew since we were kids and I think saving me was proof of that."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." A completely silence came over the two as they just smiled at one another. It was suddenly broken when Daisuke's cell phone went off. Pulling it out he went on to answer it.

"Hello, Daisuke speaking, may I ask whose calling?" Nothing was said as he was hearing the reply on the other end of the line. Whatever was said had to be bad as a look of worry and anger came over Daisuke's face. After listening for a while longer, he turned off his cell and cursed loudly. "Damn it, I should have know that this could happen. If only I saw it ahead of time."

Allowing Daisuke to vent some of his frustration, Hikari finally spoke up. "Who was that on the phone Daisuke and what do you mean by should've known it could happen?"

Not even replying he grabbed Hikari's suitcase and walked out with her following close by. "There isn't much time to explain. I have to quickly get you back to my place, gather some supplies and go deal with some business."

"What kind of business are you talking about?"

"…A personal one."

-/-/-/-/-

In less than an hour, Daisuke had arrived to the destination that was said on his cell phone and wasted little time to make his presence felt as he barged in. After searching for a while, he finally found what he was looking for as he entered a room with some strange statues on either side of an aisle that lead to three platforms that each had a throne on top. From his vantage point he could tell that there were three figures up on those thrones but couldn't identified them since they were covered in shadow.

"Well, the star has finally arrived to the show. Now the stage is set for the principal scene to begin." A spotlight came on and it fell onto the right wall where it had Takeru chained up.

"Hey there Daisuke, I would go over there and greet you properly but as you can tell I'm a little tied up at the moment." joked Takeru despite how serious the situation was.

"Okay, you got me here so let my friend go."

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We wouldn't want him to miss the show." With those words, Daisuke was suckered punched from behind. Turning around it was revealed that the person who attacked him was the vampire that ditched his group who tried to abduct Hikari.

"So, you're still around. For a while I thought you would've run out of town." muttered Daisuke.

Surprisingly, the vampire just smiled. "That's quite clever. The name's Sirk and I promise you that this time things will be different from out last encounter."

Not feeling any type of fear from the vampire, Daisuke readied himself for battle. "Oh, you mean this time you won't run away like some scared little bitch?"

Before another word could be said, Sirk charged straight for Daisuke's throat but was blocked and was flung to the nearby wall. Not wasting a moment, he brought out his collapsible sword and stabbed it into Sirk's heart. Thinking that he took care of his opponent, Daisuke stood there waiting for him to turn into dust but to his surprise, Sirk simply smiled and shoved him away.

"What the hell? I just stabbed you in the heart so why aren't you a pile of dust?"

"It's quite an interesting thing and I have the fine scientists of Takenaka Corporation to thank for it. They did a little altering to me so that now makes me literally indestructible." As if to further his explanation the wound on his chest healed. "Don't you see that it's pointless in fighting me? But if you wish for me to continue in knocking some sense into you then so be it."

Going ahead with that suggestion Daisuke went in and attempted to slash him with his sword but he could only get grazing shots and those that did make solid contact healed up shortly after. Apparently becoming fed up with the fooling around Sirk went on the offensive by grabbing the sword and delivering a kick to Daisuke's chest that sent him flying across the room again.

"How pathetic this is. I thought you would be at least somewhat of a challenge. I guess I was wrong."

Just as it seemed as though Sirk was going to deliver the final blow his entire right arm turned into dust. Shortly after the same thing happen to his other arm. "What is this?" questioned Sirk as his body started to turn into dust bit by bit. "Why is this happening to me? I'm supposed to be invincible."

"Ah, it seems as though the side effects have finally taken affect." exclaimed one of the shadowed figures as if he expected something like this to happen.

"Side effects? What are you talking about?" questioned Sirk as his body continued to deteriorate.

"It's nothing really, only that with you taking those modifications that made you indestructible we forgot to mention that the affects are only temporary as shortly after the person's body begins to destroy itself."

Confirming that statement the bottom of Sirk's feet began to become dust. Slowly it spread upward where it started to consume the rest of his body. "But I…thought that…I could trust you." Those would be his final words as he turned completely into dust.

Throughout this whole thing Daisuke, look on in disbelief at what he just saw. "How could you? He was loyal to you and you did that to him even though you knew what the ending result would be."

"It makes no difference to us. He was merely a pawn for what we were really after."

"And what was this thing that you wanted?"

"It was you." By the look on his face, it was obvious that Daisuke was confused by the answer. "Let me elaborate. For sometime, you have gotten our attention here at the Takenaka Corporation. So when you arrived here in Kyoto it was decided that we get your attention."

"Is that why you sent those guys after my friend Hikari?" asked Daisuke as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"Yes it was. We know all that there is to know about you so we used your closeness with her to our advantage." Not even responding Daisuke simply went over to the bounded Takeru and at cut him down. After having him lean against him the two of them headed towards the exit. "Don't take what happen personally Motomiya. It was just us making an impression."

Stopping in his steps Daisuke looked back. "Oh, I understand. As a matter of fact, let me make my own impression." Walking off he placed a small object on the door. None of the three figures knew what to make of it until they noticed a small timer counting down.

"What was that you left back there in that room?" asked Takeru as he was gently placed in the passenger seat of the car.

Getting into the driver's seat he began to drive off. "Nothing much. Let's just say that it's a way for me to say hello." As they drove off an explosion went off which caused the Takenaka Corporation building to crumble down.

"That's how you say hello?"

"Well, only to those who get on my bad side."

"If that's the case, remind me to never get on your bad side."

-/-/-/-/-

Shortly the two arrived back to Daisuke's place. Neither one moved from their seats as they were reflecting on what has happen.

"You do know that this it isn't over right?"

"I know that Takeru. At least my little present should slow them down for sometime. Now why don't you tell me why you have this thing with Takenaka Corporation?" For a while, Takeru didn't say anything as it seemed to be hard for him to tell about it.

"It happened a few years ago. My family and me were running a small clinic helping anyone who needed it and I mean anyone. Whether it was human or demon, it didn't matter. Well one night we had this demon come in seeking medical attention and being as they were my parents treated him. Unfortunately, later that same night our clinic was attacked by a group of demons and humans. They quickly had the place on fire and to protect me, my parents got me out through the back but went back in to save the demon from earlier." The next part of Takeru's story must have been difficult as he had some trouble continuing.

"However, the building collapsed killing them. It was later on that I discovered that the ones responsible for it was an elimination squad from the Takenaka Corporation. They were sent out to kill the demon that my parents treated because he was going to sell information about them. Since then I have done all that I could to stop them. Then I heard that they were coming for you and I saw it as a chance to stick it to them. Don't get me wrong, I'm on your side but it's personal between them and me. Hopefully you can understand that."

"Don't worry about it." responded Daisuke as if it was nothing.

"So what if you have your own agenda? That just means that for the time being I can rust you. Besides, with your connections it would be wiser to keep you around." Before they could talk about it anymore, a scream was heard from the house. Quickly rushing out of the car they rushed into the house but when they saw what it was all about they almost busted up laughing.

"Man Daisuke, you have to do something about the rats in this place." exclaimed Hikari as she stood on top of a small stool.

Chuckling softly Daisuke headed over. "Sorry but with my limited funds hiring an exterminator never was top priority."

"Then maybe I can help you there." spoke a voice.

Coming into the room was a man that Daisuke remembered well. "Samuel Bentson? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give my thanks for taking care of that gang who intruded in my party. I must say that it was difficult in finding you but thankfully to a few of my sources I was able to find your place."

"Uh…well, you found me and said thanks, so I guess we're even."

"We're definitely not even. In my opinion, I am still indebted to you. That is why I am suggesting that you allow me to pay for your house to be completely fixed up." That statement really surprised everyone in the room.

"Sorry, as much as I appreciate the offer I have to decline. I wouldn't feel right if I let you do that." exclaimed Daisuke.

"Then how about we do this? You allow me to fix this place up and you do the occasional job for me and we'll call it even." Sticking his hand out Samuel waited for Daisuke to seal the deal. "Do we have a deal?"

Somewhat reluctantly, he put his hand out and shook the man's hand. "All right, you have you're a deal."

"That goes double for me." spoke Takeru as he stood beside Daisuke.

"Don't forget about me." added Hikari as she joined the two.

Looking over to the both of them, Daisuke couldn't help but to give each of them a thankful smile. "Well, it appears as though this is the start of an interesting adventure."

-/-/-/-/-

Back at the now destroyed Takenaka Corporation building, squads of police and firefighters surrounded the place trying to figure out what happened. However, in a secluded area that was a while the place where Daisuke just fought was the same shadowy figures. "It's fortunate for us that we put up that force field before the explosion."

"Indeed it was fortunate. This just shows that we can't underestimate this Daisuke character." Kneeling down the third figure dabbed her finger in a small puddle of blood. "Even though this is a setback it may prove to be a positive one in the long run."

* * *

There you go people. That was the final chapter to my first saga. The reason for it being a short saga is because it was mainly just to help begin the story and set up for things to come. The following saga.of my series, which will be called 'Choices of Heroes' will be sometimein October but I'm making no promise. 

Also, some of you probably see that they're some similarities between this story with the show 'Angel'. I'll admit that there'll be things similar to the show but the majoirty of it will be my own stuff. Anyways, please remember to leave a review about how you felt about what you read and the story in general.


End file.
